


A Night in the Life

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Buffy & Spike: Friends & Enemies [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Male-Female Friendship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-27
Updated: 1999-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Spike go patrolling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night in the Life

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is "You Could Make a Killing" by Aimee Mann

~There is nothing that competes with habit  
And I know it's neither deep nor tragic  
It's simply that you have to have it~

"C'mon, Spike, you don't really love Drusilla anymore. It's gone and forgotten. You remember loving her, but it's over. Admit it."

"I won't admit it! I love her, Slayer. She's everything to me."

"Then why Harmony?"

"Everybody makes mistakes. What about you and Paingel, eh? If anybody is just in love because of habit, it's you two! I mean, you can't really love the wanker anymore."

"No, I can't. It's like I told you; habit. I love Xander now. Angel is a nice, fuzzy memory. That's all. And so is Dru!"

"Not at all! I really do love her! I swear I do!"

"When the last time you were lying in bed and wanted nothing more than her in your arms?"

"Well, it's been, uh, let's see... That doesn't prove anything!"

~I wish I was both young and stupid  
Then I too could have the fun that you did  
Till it was time to pony up what you bid~

"So you don't ever feel bad for all the horrible, morally-bereft things that you've done, Spike?"

"Not ever. Well, unless that bloody chip in my head goes off. Then it hurts like hell."

"I was leaning more toward emotional pain."

"Gotta have a soul for that, Slayer. I don't 'ave one. Angel's the only bleedin' idiot vampire I know with a soul. Should've known better than to go feedin' on gypsies."

"It got you Drusilla."

"Just because there's a silver lining doesn't mean there's not a cloud, Slayer."

~I could follow you and search the rubble  
Or stay right here and save myself some trouble  
Or try to keep myself from seeing double~

"You're always so bloody worried about doing the right thing. It's not healthy. You can't change what you already did, and you can't make the stuff that's gonna happen better by worryin' about it. You might as well just enjoy the ride."

"I'm the Slayer. Kind of need to worry about saving the world, here. We aren't all free to be lowlife slime, Spike."

"Funny. Your loss, though. It's a sweet life not always thinking about what other people might say."

"Yeah, well, I have responsibilities."

"Thanks, Giles. I had completely forgotten that you're the Slayer! Silly me."

"Lovely attitude problem you have there, Spike. Ever thought of trying a nice, sharp stake to the heart?"

"But then whoever would you talk to on these long, lonely nights of patrol? You'd miss me too much, Slayer."

"Maybe. But it would be awfully emotionally satisfying."

"Bite me."

"Nah. You'd like it too much."

"See you tomorrow night, Slayer. Light-time coming."

"I'll be counting the seconds."


End file.
